


She's Not Made of Glass (Podfic)

by therealmnemo



Series: Fenris/M!Hawke Podfics [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fenhawke Week, Kidfic, M/M, Podfic, testing... will record again later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short continuation of A Surprise in the Snow, following Hawke and Fenris as they acclimate to life with their new daughter. Just a little slice of home life, and trying to figure out how to handle their little bird's training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Not Made of Glass (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She's Not Made of Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730340) by [therealmnemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo). 



> This is my first podfic. More of a test really, and I fudged up a bit at the end. Will be working on recording it again after both my math class and PAX South are over. 
> 
> Hopefully I have a decent voice for podfic, I'd like to keep doing it!

 

> Download/Listen to the podfic [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B10FCd1TQ6S0dWNzeVMwYmhkSmc/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> main blog: [therealmnemo](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/) \- where I reblog practically anything but mostly Dragon Age  
> creative blog: [mnemosyneawrites](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/) \- where all my fics, drabbles, drawings, and podfics live and take [prompts](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/promptme)  
> anders and fenris blog: [teambluandangry](http://teamblueandangry.tumblr.com/) -Positive Art, Fanfiction, Headcanons, and Character Analysis for Fenris, Anders, and any ship they sail.  
> 


End file.
